A form of telepresence interaction involves video conferencing where a view of the parties is typically provided via video capture cameras relaying images of the parties to video screens of the remotely located counterparts to the conferencing session. Current video conferencing systems may involve multiple video capture devices to adequately display a desired field of view for a conference, particularly when the conference involves multiple participants at a location. For example, one location of a conference may involve multiple participants sitting at a conference table. These participants may be positioned such that two or more video capture devices may be required to adequately display a field of view that includes all of the participants. Each video capture device may involve a lens assembly and associated video capture components, thus multiplying the costs of equipment required for each device required. Further, multiple video capture devices may involve significant space to deploy.